


Different

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I am a noob, M/M, Out of Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle is turning Seventeen when he was about to get his surprise party, the day restarts and everyone is different. Kenny is a neat and perfect boy, Cartman is a polite kid looking out for his friends. Also, his super best friend is nowhere to be found. Kyle thinks it's some dream until he finds out it isn't now he must find a way out of this place to his real life with Stan. When he get strange text messages tell him that he needs to help people with their problems in order to get back to his normal life he questions if he truly wants to go back.*Warning Strong Language**Suicide thoughts and actions*





	1. 1

Birthdays weren't really special anymore, sure he was turning seventeen but it wasn't exciting by any means, it seems like it was more special for his friends and Cartman. The biggest question was is Cartman his friends, they sure fight a lot. He did say he was his friend couple of times, guess he is. The person who was most excited was Stan, his best friend, his super best friend, this whole day he was making comments about it.

  
"Kyle?" a sweetie male voice commented his name getting his attention, he was sitting right beside him. They were sitting in his house, watching some classic television as it showed The Terrance and Phillip reruns. This show was stupid on many levels, it had no common sense but somehow it was enjoyable. The male voice watched the show sitting on a grey couch, his dark blue eyes glued to the tv, his messy black hair all over the place and holding a blue hat with a red puffball on top with the rim being the same colour sit. Kyle stared at him then back to the TV as he was sitting beside, then asked him a question "How are you and Wendy?" he asked in discomfort. It wasn't that he dislikes her, she was okay but he was kinda jealous of her. She and Stan broke up so many times and was just waiting for his chance for Stan to come running to him. Give him the attention he wanted since eighth grade, when found out he liked his super best friend. No one really knows about him, not even his parents. Stan blushed a bit when Kyle asked the question to him,

"Oh, we broke up for good this. I felt like it won't work out anymore, I kinda just go over her. I just want to spend time with my super best friend." Stan smiled at Kyle then turned to the tv to recover his heated face. "Please don't tell me you didn't break up with her because you wanted to spend more time with me." Kyle sighed feeling a bit guilty if he did do that. Stan faced face rosy a bit and shook his head denying what Kyle just told. "No, I felt like an I had to do it. Wendy is nice and all but I felt like we aren't meant to be." Stan laughed a bit when he told Kyle. "She got really mad about it when I told her. I asked if we can be friends, then relaxed and accepted it." he continued talking to his most closet friend.

  
Then his phone started to vibrate on top of the end table, Stan picked his phone and viewed it, then quickly sent a message. "Okay let's go." Stan got up and put his hat on, he grabbed the remote and pointed to the TV. "Where?" Kyle asked him knowing what is going to happen but still went along with what was going on. Stan grabbed a blindfold out of his pocket and give to it Kyle. Kyle stared at him with a 'What the Fuck' look at him waiting for him to laugh or something but he was drop died seriously. "Put this on, we are going out for a walk," Stan spoke to him. Kyle glanced at him then at the blindfold, he sighed, he put on his lime green ushanka hat.

"Stan where are we going?" Kyle questioned, as they walked down the streets of South Park with Kyle blindfolded. It was stupid, what was more stupid that he agreed to it. Maybe it was his liking to Stan he said yes feeling that he would like him more but now it made him feel stupid. It was dark outside and he felt people staring at him even his vision being eliminated with the blindfold. Stan was guiding in the dark night as he was holding his tightly not wanting to let go anytime soon. "Shut up Kyle, stop asking questions," Stan commanded Kyle, Kyle didn't take his threat at all and continued asking about where Stan was taking him. At one point Stan wanted to guide him to a metal pole to make him shut up but stopped him. Stan let go of Kyle then Kyle heard the door open and then heard whispering, then he felt Stan push him lightly inside then the door closed right behind. "Okay, Stan I know what's going on." Kyle laughed. He got silence as a reply, it was getting him mad. "Guys' I know what's going on." Kyle grabbed the blindfold as he closed his when removed it, then opened his.

Kyle was in bed lying down in his boxers, he was getting confused wasn't he in some's house. He was for sure that we were blindfold getting a surprise birthday party, why is it early morning. He got up and sat on his bed then studied the area around him it was his room nothing has changed then reached for his phone and turned it on as it stated 7:00 am May 28 20XX his eyes wide, the day restarted for some reason. It was 8:30 pm couple minutes ago now it was early in the day. He studied his room it was the same nothing has changed. "Was it all a dream?" Kyle questions himself, as he got up and himself ready. He walked downstairs to see his mom making breakfast, and his dad reading a book. "Good morning." Kyle addresses them. His mother smiled softly she appeared the same, she was wide and had the same redhead hairstyle. Something was off about her and his dad looked the same too. "Good morning, Sweetie come and eat pancakes. Also happy birthday, you are turning seventeen." his mother expressed to be touched and looked like she was tearing up. Kyle got a bit weirded out, his father just too busy reading. Kyle went and took a seat beside his father, then his mother put a plate of pancakes in front of him. Kyle looked around, "Is Ike still sleeping?" he asked his parents. Both of them stared at him confused "Is this some type of weird thing you kids say now?" asked his father him. "Nevermind," Kyle told both of them, his mother and father felt different. He grabbed a bite of pancakes and his parents continue doing what they were doing.

As we went to the bus stop he was thinking what is going on, his parents were confused. He saw two blondes waiting for a bus, one was taller with neat hair and wearing clean clothing and the other one was shorter with messier hair and a leather jacket like he was part of some biker gang. Kyle felt to afeared to walk up there until he heard one of them call out his name. "Kyle! Come over here Tweek and I are waiting for you," He called out to him, his voice sounded way too similar, Kyle wanted to be wrong but he was sure he was right. "Kenny?" he questions as he walks over. "Yes, Kyle." he smiled politely at him. The other blonde glared at him, "What the fuck man, it's like you have seen a ghost." Kyle couldn't believe his eyes was this Tweek and Kenny, his dear friends but they were so different. Kyle froze and started point at the both. Tweek looked at Kyle, and groan "Dumbass, don't point at people it's fuckin rude." Kenny smiled at Tweek, "Swearing is quite rude too, Tweek." Kyle can only say one thing and it had lots of meaning. "What the actual fuck?" Tweek made contact with his light blue eyes with Kyle's dark green eyes like if he went crazy. "God Kyle, what is wrong with you today. You act like we are different people." Tweek rolled his eyes at him if he was joking. Kenny laughed at Kyle, "I did not know you liked playing jokes." Kyle studied the atmosphere and pretend to joke around to see if this is some type of stage play.

"Yeah, guys I was joking." Kyle faked laughed in reality he was freaking out in his head. Tweek looked at Kyle then sighed at him and walked over to Kyle pat his back. "Hey Dude, Happy Birthday." Kenny nodded. "Happy Birthday." gratulated him. Kyle nodded and smiled then told them his thanks. Kyle waited for the bus with them. "Guess what happens to me?" Tweek told Kenny and Kyle. Kenny shrugs, while Kyle was just trying understanding his surroundings. "I almost got catch by the police, with drugs." grumbled the shortest blonde. Kyle stopped what he think and put all his attention to Tweek. He was about open his mouth but Kenny spoke first, "Please don't tell you are doing-" Kenny was cut off by Tweek. "NO! My dad wanted me to sell to some in an alleyway but I was lucky the police in this town are a load of dumb idiots." Tweeksighed in relief, Kyle calms down a bit. He felt uncomfortable around because he felt like was too out-of-place. He didn't know anything and felt like he needs to be somewhere else. "Where is Stan?" asked Kyle. Kenny and Tweek give him a questionable look, Kyle knew they didn't know what was telling them. "By Stan, I mean Stanly Cup." Kyle corrected himself as quickly as possible to make sure they do not suspect a thing. "*Currently holding the Stanly Cup*" Tweek answered Kyle. "You know sports Tweek?" asked Kenny to Tweek kindly. "Yes, I do. I am not some stereotypical bad boy, I have a personality." Tweek stated to him as he got offended by Kenny's silly question for a reason. "Thank You, Tweek." Kyle thanked Tweek for answering is the useless question, when said his name his voice went a little high but luckily it was unnoticeable between the two of them. Then a recognizable fat kid came running towards them, his messy brown hair his light brown eyes. His weird voice and the way he said his name "Kahl! Kenny! Tweek!" Kyle stared at him he looked similar.

"Fatass..." he spoke,

Kenny and Tweek looked at him if he was stupid. "Why would you say that Cartman is one the nicest people we know. You are lucky he can't hear you from here is coming from." Kenny scolded him. "Yeah, Kyle you never act like this before. Cartman is like your," Tweek spoke his words, Kyle eyes wide moving came a bit he tripped and fall back. He won't accept this, Kenny is okay and Tweek is a maybe but not Cartman. Never him this abomination he calls a friend sometimes cannot be his best friend. Kyle started to freak out, they don't who Stan, and he is replaced by Cartman of all people. Kenny and Tweek check on him then, and Cartman runs up to him too. "Kahl are you alright. Please tell me." Cartman spoke softly to see if he will calm down, he reached his hand towards Kyle. Kyle slapped it, he was confused and wants answers now.  
"No stand back. STAY AWAY FROM ME!! ALL OF YOU!!" he yelled at them, got up and started running away. "KAHL!" yelled Cartman getting worried. Kyle won't accept this is was too out of character for him to act nice and kind to him. He was even worried about his well being, he needs someone normal and who hasn't changed. He just kept running, cheeked behind him and saw they weren't following him at all. Someone that he can talk and it was his lucky he bumped into someone. They both fell back, he made contact with her dark brown eyes. The kinky hair that tied up into two pom poms on her head, "Hey, watch where you are going." she told him. Kyle had tears form in his eyes, making it his eyesight a bit blurry but he knew who she was and was happy it was her.

  
"Nichole please help me." Kyle tears beginning to close down his cheeks, not wanting to accept what was going down. He was confused and nothing he can do can help understand, he is begging for someone's help, hoping she knows him. "Sure thing, Kyle." her voice spoke softly and kindly to him. More tears came down, someone he can talk to and would listen to him and might understand him. She grabbed a handkerchief from her bag and give it to him. He stares at the piece of cloth that was blue with red designs over it. He took it and used it to wiped his tears, she felt normal to him. She didn't change she was Nichole, the friend he needs that he can talk too.

"Kyle, tell what's wrong?"

That voice was all he needs, and hear a ding from his phone. It felt like it connected to her in some way like she was a sign that she can help his problem.

"I don't know."

Kyle wanted to know but he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

She could have run away from him, she could have said no. Maybe the reason why she said yes because people were watching them. So many thoughts and questions were going through his head. He felt weird when he thought about when she said yes. Nichole didn't even know why she said yes too. Maybe it human instinct to say yes when some need help. Both of them questioned each other's decisions and reactions.

They both sat together in a nearby fast-food place. Kyle kept himself quiet and stared at Nichole while she stared back. She offered to order him something but he declined the offer not wanting to waste her money. She orders a simple milkshake. Not wanting to stay in the food place not order anything.  Felt a little rude in her opinion. They both sit across from one and other. She had her bag right beside her. Kyle might have lost his bag when he was running and crying. That little scene he made, made him feel like a little bitch in a way. They both looked at each other. Her eyes made contact with his green eyes and his eyes made contact with her dark brown eyes. They had a mini eye staring contest until Nichole broke the silences between them.

“What happened?” She asked him.

“If I told you would you think I am crazy.”

“I don’t know maybe if you told me. I would tell you okay,” Nichole stated her case to Kyle and Kyle glared at her then sighed. Nichole didn't have times for games right now, she might miss school for this conversation they were having. “Fine. Honestly, I don’t where I am. I don’t know my friends, my family and am pretty sure I don’t know who I am.” Kyle put his head down on the table, Nichole looked at him. She felt like he was speaking poetry to her and she didn't understand one thing. You know those weird people online who post random quotes to make them sound meaningful and deep. That was the type vibes Nichole was getting from him.

“Is this a phase?”

  
“What! NO!”

  
Kyle put his head up, he felt a bit offended by her comment. Nichole frowned at how rudely he replied to her. Nichole put her hand on his head and petted him like a dog. “Kyle, sometimes in life things change for the best or the worst. We need to grow from that change in order to understand.” Kyle dislikes how she treated him like a small child. Kyle argued against her comment. “Change what? What am I waiting for? Maybe I don’t want things to change? Maybe it’s the fact I am too scared of life! Maybe if everything was simpler I won’t be in this stupid mess!” Kyle slapped his hand on the table, the milkshake almost fell but Nichole caught it just in time. Kyle snapped at her when she told him about change.

“Yeah, just a little simpler.”

Kyle made eye contact with Nichole once more, “I want it to be easier, easier to have a relationship. Wanting the person you loved so long-” Kyle finished her statement for her. “To come running in your arms and say they love you.” Nichole’s eye widens as he finished her statement. Kyle knows this stage way too long for three years and still waiting until his moment with Stan happens or not at all. Nichole was in the same stage but with some else wanting them to love them back. Kyle felt a bit of a jerk, how he was treating her earlier. Nichole formed tears in her eyes, then she wiped them quickly not wanting Kyle to see her tears. She was too late for that he saw her tears. 

“Nichole, are you in love?” asked Kyle, at the time of the moment Kyle that it was a good question but in reality, it was an insensitive question.

* * *

 

“Kyle?” called out the teacher. She looked around not see Kyle in his seat and only seeing Cartman worrying about Kyle. Then she sighed then counting calling out other names. A girl with wavy blonde and hazel brown eyes spoke to Cartman. “Geez, Cartman why do you hang out with him? Rumours say he was the reason why that kid from last year committed suicide.” Cartman felt something crawl behind his back and it was guilt. He always felt uncomfortable about the topic. When someone told him about suicide it gives him pain.

  
“You shouldn’t believe rumors, Bebe. Sometimes they can be fake.”  
Bebe rolled her eyes at him and laughed at his statement, she knew something was up with him and wanted to find out “I know you guys are friends and all but he can be a monster. Maybe it wasn't him, some say it was you. What if you were the reason? You won’t be a good boy anymore if you caused a poor boy to kill himself.” Bebe made a joke about it. It wasn't true at all, and he knew that but it felt uncomfortable at the same time. Cartman just couldn’t take the pain anymore of hearing her say those things She wasn’t a bad person, she wasn't even close to one. He never thought of her as rude or mean but sure did to himself. It was all his fault and only 'Kyle' knows about. He took the blame for his personal game.

He thought it was a joke.

 

"Bebe stop talking about this." sighed Cartman to Bebe, Bebe can still he wasn't having any of this. "Come on, it's like you are in love with him." Cartman rolled his eyes. "You know you are way too overprotective of Kyle. Honestly, I believe he did cause that kid to commit Suicide, know how short tempered he is." Cartman all feel pain when she kept on talking to him. He needed to leave the area badly, he couldn't take Bebe talking to him. 

  
“Can I go to the bathroom?”

 

* * *

  
Nichole got up when she heard Kyle, luckily for dark tone skin, he couldn’t tell she was blushing or not. “What? No!” Nichole was ready to walk out that door. She thought maybe if she was fast enough she might make it on time. She hated these kinds of conversions. She hated talking about her love life, she enjoyed romantic to much as the next person.

  
“Nichole?”

  
She sighed, she made eye contact with him once more. She noticed how many times she made eye contact with him. It was getting a little repetitive in a way. She observed him carefully. He looked like a mess! There were some dried up tears and his nose had dried up snot. He looked nasty and needs her help, Kyle was her friend. He help her when she was alone and now she needs to help. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was in love but she can’t get mad at dumb little things. He asked for her help and she was going to give it to him.

  
“Maybe I am, but I here for your problems, not mine.”

  
Nichole made it clear to him, she wasn’t her for her first world problems but his real problems. She was going help. She sat down cross with him and was ready to listen. “I am not here to critique your story. I am here to help you, go ahead. Kyle, you have my full attention.” She was ready to be a friend and was not going anywhere time soon. 

Kyle started his story in every single detail. At sometimes Nichole wanted to laugh but she saw his face soften when telling her. She had to believe him! Not for him but for herself in a way for her to become a better person.

* * *

  
Cartman quietly was in a bathroom stall holding back his tears, repeating and repeating to himself, that it was him. He knew he was lying to himself, and wish he didn't cause this. Someone who had a good life threw it away because of him. No matter what he does, it won’t change the fact it was his fault. What would others think found out he did this sinful act. Causing a kid his age last year to kill himself because he thought it was a good idea. The nicest kid in school caused a kid to kill himself. The family wasn’t even over his death they were in therapy. Some parents are too scared to put their child in the school not wanting the same results.  That’s how bad his actions cause the people around him. To top it off his best friend has to keep this to himself. He felt like he was the reason Kyle run away knowing he was a monster.

He heard two male students enter the bathroom, he kept himself quiet and wiped his tears.“How is your first day?” asked a random male student, who was quite tall and had brown hair with light brown eyes. “Not bad but is it true that kid commit suicide?” asked the other male student with black hair and dark blue eyes. “Yeah, Stan. Kinda sucks.” replied the male student. "He was a nice kid too, it's best if I don't tell you the name. It makes people feel horrible about themselves. Also stay away from this kid named Kyle, I heard he was the reason the poor kid kill himself."

“That sounds fakes. Clyde." 

The male student shook his head at him. Cartman waited for the two to leave before he can come out not wanting to show his sinful face to them. Clyde stared at Stan with a questionable look on his face to Stan. "Why did you come here?" Stan gave him a confused face not understanding what he said. Clyde wondered if he didn't hear about any of the rumors going around. Stan then remembered why he came here then awkwardly laughed at him. 

"My girlfriend told me." 

Clyde stares at him, then walked out of the bathroom. "I have a logical explanation because she is scary." Stan followed him out the bathroom. She was truly scary and often bossy, people questions why he stays with her when he complains about her. 

 

Too scared to say he was gay, it was not that his parents would not accept him. They know he is gay from the start, something about gay vibes they told him. They were confused why he is dating a girl, to be honest. Stan was scared of others around, and they would make fun of him or see him differently in a way. He just started dating girls until he was ready to come out to everyone. Of course, he would get support but people will just treat him differently asking him questions and treat like needs to taken care of.

 

* * *

 

 

"It sounds like so strange dream." 

 

Kyle looked at Nichole smiled at her, Kyle laugh in enjoy. He got up and slapped his hands on the table. This grabbed the attention of people around them for a moment. "Must be a dream. Maybe if I just played out this day then I will wake up." Kyle then sighed in relief at Nichole. She gave him a strange look, she knew for sure that he is going a bit crazy. "Wait I remembered didn't your phone go off when you were crying." Kyle made a face when she said cry.

 

"You say cry, I say an emotional state of pain as produce clear salty liquids that have created by the glands of my eyes.

 

"Yeah, when you cried." Nichole sighed at him. Kyle grabbed his phone and checked the message. Then looked at her then back the phone, he quietly put it back. He pretended like nothing happened. "Show me," Nichole command Kyle and he listened to him. She looked at the message it was her problem this unknown person knows about.

 

**Poor Nichole, romance isn't her strong suit. Looks like she need help with her little crush on someone you might know. Why don't you help her?**

 

Nichole felt like her personal life was being invaded by a random stranger. No one knew about her little crush, not even her best of friends or parents. Kyle saw her face full of rage, he needed to make her calm down. She might make a scene in the area. Kyle needed to think of something fast and quick.

"Don't worry it's all a dream." 

Nichole glared at him with rage. Kyle then kept himself silent then looked around the fast food place. 

* * *

 

Cartman left the bathroom back to class, not wanting to see anyone. Luckily for him, Clyde saw him in the far distance. "Hey, Cartman!" Clyde waved to him as he stood beside Stan. "Come over here and meet Stan." Cartman wasn't ready for this but had too so no will notice. Cartman slowly walked over to them and was getting ready introduce himself. Cartman wonders why can't life be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy when people liked it. I saw the first chapter once more and it was horrible in my opinion. The comments have given me life to make another chapter. I was planning to give Kyle the ability to die many times and come back to life but felt boring. Also, it was Kenny thing so a dump that idea. Honestly, this was really hard for me to type. I was also reading other stories to help me do a better job. I feel like some people forget Stan is emotional but it's my personal opinion. I want to thank everyone who hits on my story and the ones who kudos it and bookmarks it. You guys are the best. I am so sorry I am thanking you guys so much but it means a lot me. THANK YOU!! Also quick questions, I personally want to make chapter three twice as long, but it might take longer. Is that okay with you guys?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here, so I hope I made it good. I wanted to make something weird like this because I didn't find anyone doing it. You can tell I am a noob at this, I want to try to make it a funny drama because why not. I will try to make comedy first then a drama. Thank You for reading.


End file.
